Cloud Tears
by LilithBlack333
Summary: This idea came to me while it was raining. What if clouds rained tears? So I put it in a story. JxS Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Cloud Tears**

Chp. 1

Sarah sighed as she stared out her open window. Her friends had left only a couple of hours ago, after the victory party. Glancing at her clock, she was shocked to see it read 3 am. She wasn't even tired. Blaming it on left over adrenaline from the last encounter between her and the Goblin King, she thought of how sad he had looked when she had said her final words. "Almost as if his heart had been broken." She murmured quietly.

She was startled out of her daze when thunder rumbled. Starring up at the brewing storm clouds she felt despair wash over her. "Not another one!" she cried out. Hadn't it been clear half an hour ago? Sticking her head farther out the window, she stuck her tongue out childishly at the sky. The weather had been odd all day. Sarah was brought out of her reverie when a raindrop fell on her tongue.

Pulling her head back into the room in shock she wondered what the heck could cause a raindrop to taste salty like a teardrop. As the wind picked up she went to shut the window. When she turned back around, she saw that a pale feather was lying on her floor. "Must have been blown in," she said aloud. 'It's an owl feather.' She realized upon picking it up. This brought back memories of an owl changing into a man with wild blonde hair, tights, and mismatched eyes. "He's crying." She said to an empty room, remembering again how he had looked heartbroken when she had said those words.

Realization hit her like a wave. _**She **_had been the one who had broken his heart. He had offered her the world and she threw it back in his face. Placing a kiss on the feather she laid it on her vanity. She changed into some nightclothes and gave the feather one last look before traveling to the land of Nod. "I'm sorry." She whispered not knowing if he could hear her or not. Turning out the lights she lay down and fell asleep, flying on wings of dreams to hush-a-bye mountain.

Crystals spinning and rolling, floating and turning juggled by a man with mismatched eyes. Sarah stood transfixed. He was starring at her from across the tower room. Soon all the crystals were floating around the room, playing a haunting melody. She was dressed simply in an off-white dress that was similar to her costumes, barefoot with her hair loose.

She padded silently toward him intent on telling him she was sorry. She stopped, leaving about a foot and a half between them. As she opened her mouth to speak, he crossed the gap between them and laid a gloved finger over her lips, signaling her not to speak. "I know." He whispered breathing into her ear, sending shivers down her back. No more was said between them. He took her hand in his and they began to dance.

The music slowly began to end and they stopped. As the sun began to set outside the tower window she woke up.

Slowly she opened her eyes against the bright sunlight. "How long did I sleep?" she murmured. It took her a moment to realize she was starring at something and that that something was a goblin.

"Hi" it said.

"Good Morning. I mean afternoon." She said glancing at the clock. It read 1:13 p.m. Karen definitely wasn't home.

"Lady sleep well?"

"Yes thank you for asking. May I ask what you're doing here in my room?"

" Lady beat King. First he was really mad. He threw seven of us out a window." He explained excitedly. "Then he got a grouchy and mopey. Since he's son fun anymore we figure we go see how lady doin'. Lady say funny things in sleep." It laughed.

"What's your name?"

"Blip." he answered.

"You said we. You mean there are others?"

"Silly Lady. Of course. Sit up and look around."

Sitting up slowly, she looked around. They were everywhere. On her shelves, dresser, anywhere they could fit. Then she did what any other teenage girl would do in her place. She screamed. The got the goblins laughing hysterically. They thought it was one of the funniest things to make a girl scream. And the most important thing to a goblin is fun.

"How did all of you get in here?" she yelled.

"Magick." Blip answered laughing.

Sick of trying to make sense out of the goblins, she grabbed some clothes and went to go take a shower. After that when she went downstairs the goblins followed her.

That's how the next six years of her life went. Goblins following her everywhere. It turns out they had been there all along, just not so many. Goblins run amok on the streets everyday. They always have and always will. They just lost even more brain cells with the invention of television but so did most of the human population. They were everywhere. In school, the mall, even at the college that she now went to. She was thankful no one else could see them besides herself and Toby.

As the anniversary of her defeat of the Labyrinth neared, she prepared herself for what happened every year. It was the only night her friends could come and visit her. They would talk until about 2 am then they would have to leave. Then at 3 am the sky would cry as it had 6 years ago. But this year Sarah was planning something different for when the clouds cried instead of talking to them.

She got up _that _morning putting on jeans and a T-shirt. Grabbing a cup of coffee, she walked out the door. She had a lot of shopping to do.

Jareth sighed and with a flick of his wrist the crystal carrying the image of the young woman disappeared. Oh how he loathed this day. For some reason no matter how hard he tried he could not get her out of his mind. It was always like this. But today was the worst. Because today would be the last time the Underground would have any contact with her. It was all because of the seven-year rule. Anyone who beat the labyrinth would be granted one wish that would last for seven years after. The only thing that could change this was another wish made by Sarah. Otherwise she wouldn't even see the goblins and her memories of this land would fade. And as King he could not allow that. The labyrinth needed people like her to keep it alive. He needed her to keep him alive. And for her not to remember the labyrinth, the goblins, or him was unthinkable. Of course Sarah didn't know about this seven-year rule. All they could do is hope.

Ok for clarification I did not use As the World Falls Down for the dream sequence. I just used parts of the score for inspiration. I'm a band geek. I think that should explain it.

And no the Labyrinth isn't dying, at least not because of Sarah. It's more like it's dormant. If more people believed in magick and the Labyrinth, it would be a lot better. More lively. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

My fire is dying and there's nothing to fuel it any longerCloud Tears Chp. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. The wonderful and awesome Jim Henson Co. does.

"Talking" 'thinking' _dream_

Sarah returned laden with grocery bags. She placed them on the kitchen table and went to hang up her new clothing purchase in her closet. Entering the kitchen she grabbed a knife and a large bowl. Out of one of the brown paper bags she pulled out a bag of peaches. And another and another until altogether she had 13 bags of peaches on the table. Taking a peach from one of the bags closest to her she began the time consuming task of peeling and coring the soft fruits.

Sarah sighed as she cleaned up the kitchen and washed her hands. She checked the clock. It read 6:05. She had 55 minutes to get a shower and change before she could call her friends.

Sarah sighed as she sat down at her vanity preparing to call her friends. Glancing at her clock, she saw that she only had a minute to wait. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress, which resembled the one from the dream that she had every year on this night. She heard the clock downstairs chime seven. "Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, I need you."

"Sawah!"

"My lady!"

"We've missed ya Sarah."

She smiled as she greeted each of her friends in turn. As they settled down and Ludo started telling her of an adventure they had had last week with his rock friends she couldn't help notice that Hoggle was being abnormally quiet. Usually he would interrupt to correct things and would end up taking over the whole story. She shrugged it off assuming that he didn't have anything to say. The time flew by and before they knew it, it was time for them to leave. As they walked through the mirror Hoggle paused and turned to Sarah. "Sarah after tonight . . ." But he didn't get to finish his sentence as the clock struck 2 am downstairs, the magick that allowed him to be there disappeared. Sarah briefly wondered about what he had been about to say but dismissed it from her mind with a shake of her head, and went downstairs to eat.

Supper for Sarah consisted of peaches. That's it, nothing but peaches. Peaches in pie, cobbler and any other way you could imagine. As she ate her fifth piece of pie she realized how silly she had been to make herself a meal entirely of peaches. 'Oh well, it tastes wonderful all the same.' She smiled thinking to herself.

She finished washing up as the clock stuck 3. Putting down the plate she rushed up the stairs to the balcony of her room. Just as always it began to rain teardrops instead of raindrops. Lifting her face to meet the sky she silently blessed whoever invented waterproof makeup. With a few deep breaths to calm her nerves she began to recite the same words she had spoken 7 years ago.

As she began to recite a feeling of horror washed over Jareth. When she finished he cursed the idiot that thought to put those lines in the book, as a feeling of misery and hopelessness washed over him. He sighed knowing that the only way he was going to be able to tell her was in her dreams. Lying down upon his bed he transported himself into the dreams of the woman he loved.

_She was dreaming again as she did every year, but something was different. He was there but there were no crystals this time. "What's going on?" she asked confused. _

"This is the last day, Sarah."

"_The last day of what? What are you talking about?"_

_The Goblin King sighed in relief. She __**had**__ learned something from her journey in the Labyrinth. "I'm talking about the Seven Year Rule."_

"_What's the Seven Year Rule?" she asked. _

"_The reason that you've been able to see your friends and myself is because of a wish you made, subconsciously seven years ago. The wish to always remember your adventure in the Labyrinth."_

"_Why was it granted? I never said it aloud or anything."_

" _When someone defeats the Labyrinth and its King, they are granted a wish. But the wish only lasts seven years. After seven years the wish ceases to have ever existed and the wisher's memories of the Labyrinth, the Underground and all its inhabitants will disappear. Any items related to the Underground in the wisher's possession will also disappear. This happens unless the wisher specifies a certain length of time in the wish or they make another wish on the last day of the seventh year." _

"_So what you're saying is that I only have a few hours in which to make a wish or I will forget the Labyrinth, the goblins, my friends…and you?"_

"_Everything Sarah. Including myself. You have twenty minutes until you will forget all of us. I must warn you though. Be careful what you wish for." And with that the Goblin King faded from view and she woke up. _

Sarah woke with a start. Not knowing whether what the Goblin King had told her in her dream was true or not she decided not to risk it. Turning on her light she quickly dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, a dark T-shirt, and her favorite green hooded sweatshirt. She packed a small bag with things she would need such as a change of clothes, her dress from earlier and other some necessities such as soap. "I'm sick of this complicated world." She said as she sat down at her vanity. "There's nothing really left for me here except my family. I'm going to miss them." She faced her mirror her small bag of simple necessities in her lap. "I've heard that down in the Underground nothing ever hurts again. I hope it's true because that's where I'm going." Looking into the mirror, she touched the glass and said the one thing she never thought she would say. "I wish the King of the Goblins would come and take me away, right now."

It's done! Wow, three pages. I thought it was only two.I know the beginning sucks but I thought the end was okay. I didn't fix it because I wanted to get it done. I felt a duty to update since it seems like nobody has updated in awhile. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
